dyscoursefandomcom-20200215-history
Steve
Steve Coffey or simply Steve, is a character in Dyscourse. Because he threw a stapler at his boss, he was recommended by his therapist to go on a vacation. He is 32 years old, works in LAMEinc. and smokes all the time. His item is a stapler. Personal life Seve's been an office worker for 10 years, a job that has stressed him and turned him into an embittered person. He doesn't have a girlfriend/wife or kids, nor he was close to his parents (a reason of why he began to smoke since he was a teenager). During the game, he mentions that he lives in an extremely small studio, and that he is allergic to "everything". Appearance Steve is a white, adult man with ginger hair and bags under his eyes. He wears a long sleeved shirt, a red tie and a pair of dark pants. Through all the game, he's always seen smoking. Personality He is an over-worked and depressed man, who is easily stressed and possess a pessimistic mindset. He's shown to be convinced no one will come to rescue, and is constantly dismissing everyone else's optimism with sarcasm. At times, he acts logical for the sake of the team's fate or when he considers things are getting out of hand. He's also demostrated to get mad easily and call out anybody for their stupidity. Relationships * Rita Lockett: 'Steve mostly goes along for what Rita plans, but is not afraid to criticize her. If the player chooses to talk to him every night, they can get pretty close, at the point of revealing personal facts to each other. Sometimes, being the only person he trusts. * 'Teddy Redacted: 'They have a complicated relationship. Teddy often complains about his lack of motivation (just like everyone else in the team), and Steve points out he's insane. Despite that, they've shown to be capable of working well together and getting along. * 'Garrett Leon: 'Steve thinks of Garrett to be just an immature guy with invalid opinions. Depending on their interactions, Steve can get angry enough at him to call him overweight. They don't like each other, however, it doesn't get to the point of them not being able to work together. * 'Jolene Boyle: Although they don't have many interactions during the game, Steve confesses he outright dislikes Jolene, and thinks about her to be "a little scary" and having a superiority complex. If they're both left alone, he wouldn't hesitate to murder her in some endings. * '''George Hatfield: '''George and Steve don't interact a lot, but they respect each other. Trivia * Steve´s old design was going to be taller with less hair and a paler skin tone. * He mentions at one point (in the raft ending) that he has a pet parrot, who swears at him all day. * When Steve is rescued, he turns into the C.E.O. of his office, writes a book named "The man behind the stapler" or successfully confronts his boss, depending on the player. *He bears a resemblance to Jim from "The Office". * He is one of the weakest characters in the game. Stevebeta.PNG|First concept art of Steve Category:Characters